torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyldling Feats
Arcane Moss Wyldling You grow moss and other materials that help in crafting magical items. Prerequisites: Rune-Carved, at least 1 Item Creation feat. Benefit: The gp cost of creating magical items is reduced by 2% per Wyldling feat, up to a maximum of a 40% discount. ' ' Ashen Bark Wyldling You have been exposed to fire and hardened against it. Prerequisites: Barkskin, Oozing Sap, must have taken over 100 points of fire damage. Benefit: You gain fire resistance 5. This will stack with other naturally-occurring fire resistance, but not that granted from spells or magical effects (including magical equipment). You also lose any vulnerability to fire you may have had. ' ' Autumnborn Wyldling Autumnborn are naturally curious and thoughtful. They love to learn and spend time reading and studying. They are intelligent and drawn toward the lucious complexities of magic. Benefit: '''When you roll a natural 2 or natural 19 on Search and Spellcraft checks, you gain a fate point as if you had rolled a natural 20. If you have at least 7 Wyldling feats, you may spend a fate point to rapidly develop a plan for nearly any situation as a full round action, which includes communicating it to nearby allies. The wyldling and all allies that are advised of the plan gain the wyldling's Intelligence modifier as a circumstance bonus to all skill checks and attack rolls, however it decreases by 1 point (to a minimum of +0) every round at the start of the wyldling's turn. Special:' This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Autumnborn, Springborn, Summerborn, and Winterborn are mutually exclusive. '''Barkskin' Wyldling Your body is covered in tough, rugged bark. Benefit: You gain a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. This bonus increases by +1 per four Wyldling feats you have. Blossoms Wyldling Your body buds colorful flowers that make others like you more easily. Benefit: You gain a +1 competence bonus per 2 wyldling feats to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Gather Information skill checks. Additionally you may cast the charm person spell 1/day as a spell-like ability. Buoyant Wyldling You float easily in water. Benefit: You gain a +1 competence bonus to Swim checks per Wyldling feat and a swim speed of 20 ft. Camouflage Wyldling You are adept at blending in with natural environments. Prerequisites: Forest-Born, Desert-Born, Marsh-Born, or Plains-Born. Benefit: You gain a +1 racial bonus per Wyldling feat on Hide and Move Silently checks while within natural terrain. This bonus increases by another +4 when within the terrain type of any “-Born” feat (such as Forest-Born or Desert-Born). Collective Memory Wyldling You benefit from the collective memory of your Dreaming Tree. Benefit: Choose any two Knowledge skills. These become class skills for you. Special: This feat and the Lost One feat are mutually exclusive. Coniferous Wyldling You are born of the wilds in the great northern forests of Elaysm. Prerequisites: Barkskin. Benefit: You have growths of pine needles in your hair. You lose your weakness to cold. Desert-Born Wyldling You were born in an arid or desert environment. Benefit: Your land speed is increased by +10 ft per 4 Wyldling feats you have. Special: This feat, Forest-Born, Plains-Born, and Marsh-Born are mutually exclusive. This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Fists of Amber Wyldling Your claws or fists are coated in amber, allowing you to strike with the power of nature. Prerequisites: Oozing Sap. Benefit: Your natural attacks are treated as magical for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Forest-Born Wyldling You were born in a forest or jungle. Benefit: Forest and jungle terrain is always considered normal terrain for you, unless it has been magically altered to be more hindering. Additionally you gain an extra +1 bonus to AC and Reflex saves per 2 wyldling feats from sources of cover. Special: This feat, Desert-Born, Plains-Born, and Marsh-Born are mutually exclusive. This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Fungal Healing Wyldling You heal by consuming dead matter rather than by exposure to sunlight. Prerequisites: Photosynthetic Healing. Benefit: When you have access to at least 1 pound of dead matter (wood, creature corpses, dead leaves, etc), you heal exactly as the Photosynthetic Healing feat describes. You consume 1 pound of dead matter per hour you heal. This matter must be in contact with your bare flesh for this benefit to function, though it does not need to be eaten necessarily. Special: This feat replaces the benefit of the Photosynthetic Healing feat. You no longer are able to heal from exposure to sunlight. Gift of Nature Wyldling Your grown armor is even more protective. Prerequisites: Grow Armor. Benefit: You may enhance your grown armor as though it were enchanted. You may add a +1 enhancement bonus (enhancement or ability) to the armor per four Wyldling feats. Each time you gain a new Wyldling feat you may redesign how your enhancements are distributed. Gift of the Darkwood Wyldling Your flesh hardens akin to that of darkwood. Prerequisites: Level 5, Photosynthetic Healing Benefit: Your hardened flesh grants you DR 1/adamantine per two Wyldling feats. In addition, you are immune to non-lethal damage. Grow Armor Wyldling You grow dense wooden armor for protection. Benefit: You may grow a suit of darkwood armor, of any type, with a maximum armor bonus equal to the number of Wyldling feats you have, up to a maximum of +8. Darkwood items weigh half as much as normal items. This armor is always treated as though masterwork, reducing the armor check penalty by 1. You may also shed and regrow a new suit of your choice by spending 24 hours in unmoving ritual. Shed darkwood rots within minutes. Grow Limb Wyldling You grow an extra arm. Prerequisites: Photosynthetic Healing. Benefit: You must spend an entire week “rooted” as a tree. Over the duration of that time you are able to grow an extra arm. Your extra limb allows you to wield another weapon, but only one hand is considered your primary hand, and all others are off-hands. You can also use your extra hand for other purposes that require free hands (such as climbing or casting spells). Special: You may take this feat up to twice, gaining a fourth arm. Lost One Wyldling You are one of the lost, a knotless wyldling. Benefit: Increase your Charisma by +2 and reduce your Wisdom by -2 as you depend more upon yourself and less upon your brethren. You also gain a +1 bonus to Fortitude saves per 4 Wyldling feats. Mahogany Fortification Wyldling Your flesh is as tough as mahogany. Prerequisites: Level 7, Photosynthetic Healing. Benefit: Your flesh grants you a 25% immunity to sneak attacks and critical strikes. This does not stack with Fortification, rather it works separately. If you have at least 7 Wyldling feats, this improves to 50% immunity. If you have at least 13 Wyldling feats, this improves to 100% immunity. Marsh-Born Wyldling You were born in a swampy, wetlands-like environment. Benefit: Once per day you can harvest a poultice from your own body that will heal wounds when applied to an injury. The poultice will heal 1d6 points of hit point damage, plus another 1d6 points per 5 Wyldling feats. The poultice loses its potency 1 minute after being harvested. Alternatively, you may harvest materials that equate to a masterwork healer’s kit for a single Heal check, though that still counts as this feat’s use for that day. Harvesting either use of this ability takes 1 full round that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Special: This feat, Forest-Born, Desert-Born, and Plains-Born are mutually exclusive. This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Oak Lord Wyldling You grow larger than your brethren. Prerequisites: Level 7, Photosynthetic Healing. Benefit: You must spend an entire week “rooted” as a tree. Over the duration of that time you are able to increase your size to Large, incurring all bonuses and penalties as normal. Oozing Sap Wyldling Your wounds ooze sap and close quickly. Benefit: You are immune to bleeding effects (such as those from a weapon of wounding), and you automatically stabilize when dying. Photosynthetic Healing Wyldling You heal faster when in direct sunlight. Benefit: When exposed to direct sunlight, you regain hit points at a rate of 1d4 per hour, plus an extra hit point per hour for every four Wyldling feats you have. You may also regrow lost limbs and other extremities in this fashion. A lost limb is regrown after regaining 25% of your maximum hit points. Plains-Born Wyldling You were born in an open savannah or plains. Benefit: Each day you may harvest enough edible grains and berries from your body to feed one Medium-sized creature per 2 Wyldling feats. Special: This feat, Desert-Born, Forest-Born, and Marsh-Born are mutually exclusive. This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Poison Sap Wyldling Your sap is poisonous. Prerequisites: Oozing Sap. Benefit: Whenever you take at least 1 hit point of damage, during your next round after taking the damage you may use your sap and blood that oozes from the wound to coat one melee weapon or up to three pieces of normal ranged weapon ammunition (arrows, bolts, sling bullets). Doing this is a move action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and only weapons you specifically perform this on gain the poison effect. The poison will stay viable until the beginning of your next round after you apply the poison. The poison has a Fortitude save DC of 10 + 1 per 2 wyldling feats, deals 1d4 points of Constitution damage as primary damage, and has no secondary damage. If you have at least 7 Wyldling feats, the poison deals 1d4+1 Constitution damage instead. Pollen Cloud Wyldling You can exude a cloud of irritating spores or pollen. Prerequisites: Photosynthetic Healing. Benefit: Once per day per 2 Wyldling feats, you may exude your pollen or spores in a 5-ft. area around you as a move action. Creatures in the affected area must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1 per 2 Wyldling feats) or be nauseated until the beginning of your next turn. If you have at least 9 Wyldling feats, creatures that make their saving throws are still sickened until the beginning of your next round. Rooted Wyldling You can root yourself, becoming difficult to move. Benefit: You receive a +1 racial bonus per Wyldling feat to opposed rolls when resisting bull rush, overrun, and trip attacks while you are standing on the ground. Rune-Carved Wyldling You have carved spiral runes of the Dreaming into your flesh. Prerequisites: Barkskin. Benefit: Your caster level for racial spell-like abilities and all druid spells is increased by +2. Special: This reduces your natural armor bonus to AC by -2. Springborn Wyldling Springborn are natural talkers, diplomats, and forward-thinkers. They are intimately connected with their surroundings and markedly emapthic toward all, even other races. Benefit: When you roll a natural 2 or natural 19 on Diplomay and Sense Motive checks, you gain a fate point as if you had rolled a natural 20. If you have at least 7 Wyldling feats, you can spend a fate point to forge an empathic bond with another person as a standard action. It will last for a number of hours equal to the Wyldling's Charisma modifier. This link functions up to 1 mile and can only communicate general emotional content. If the target is not willing, they are allowed a Will save (DC 12 + the Wyldling's Charisma modifier) to resist, and if the save is successful that target is immune to this effect for 24 hours. A linked person can deliver touch spells for the Wyldling identically to how a familiar may deliver touch spells for a mage. This link allows the Wyllding to take 20 on Sense Motive checks against the linked person with no additional time taken, even when he could not normally take 20. Special: This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Autumnborn, Springborn, Summerborn, and Winterborn are mutually exclusive. Sticking Sap Wyldling Weapons that strike you are likely to get stuck. Prerequisites: Oozing Sap. Benefit: A weapon that strikes the wyldling becomes stuck fast to the creature’s sticky sap unless the wielder succeeds at a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1 per Wyldling feat). A creature adjacent to the wyldling can attempt to pry off a stuck weapon with a Strength check (same DC as the Reflex save), but doing so provokes an attack of opportunity from the wyldling. Summerborn Wyldling Summerborn solve problems by attacking them head-on. They are warriors, hunters, and travelers who experience life first-hand and enjoy the rush of taking risks in order to feel truly alive. Benefit: '''When you roll a natural 2 or natural 19 on Survival and Intimidate checks, you gain a fate point as if you had rolled a natural 20. If you have at least 7 Wyldling feats, you can spend a fate point to perform a heroic surge as part of another action. A heroic surge may only be attempted for an attack roll, ability check, or skill check with a DC equal to 15 + your level or higher. If the attack or check is successful, the Wyldling is considered to have rolled a natural 20 and achieved a critical success, though the wyldling does not gain a fate point from using this ability unless he truly rolls a qualifying result during the attack or check. '''Special: This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Autumnborn, Springborn, Summerborn, and Winterborn are mutually exclusive. The Lone Path Wyldling Your wandering has granted you independence and self-reliance. Prerequisites: Lost One. Benefit: You gain a +1 competence bonus to Will saves and Survival checks per Wyldling feat. Thorned Skin Wyldling Your bark is coated with sharp thorns. Prerequisites: Grow Armor or Barkskin. Benefit: Any creature that grapples you or strikes you in melee combat with a natural weapon suffers 1d3 points of piercing damage. If you have the Rune-Carved feat, this damage is treated as magical for the purposes of overcoming DR. If you have at least 5 Wyldling feats, this becomes 1d6 points of damage. If you have at least 9 Wyldling feats, this becomes 1d8 points of damage. Water Reserves Wyldling Your body is adept at storing moisture. Prerequisites: Desert-Born. Benefit: You can go up to 2 days per Wyldling feat without needing water, after having access to at least 1 gallon of water, which you must drink to renew this feat’s benefit. Winterborn Wyldling Winterborn are secretive and cautious with information. They make their own decisions and they come and go as they please, nimble of mind and body. Benefit: When you roll a natural 2 or natural 19 on Bluff and Hide checks, you gain a fate point as if you had rolled a natural 20. If you have at least 7 Wyldling feats, you may spend a fate point as a standard action to become the target of an invisibility spell and a mind blank spell, both effects as if the wyldling had cast them on himself using Charisma as the casting ability score. When either effect ends (such as when performing a hostile action while invisible), both effects end. Special: This feat may only be taken at 1st level. Autumnborn, Springborn, Summerborn, and Winterborn are mutually exclusive. Category:Feats Category:Specialty Feats